Flying on Angels' Wings
by mymagic
Summary: After Ethan left her, Leah is desolate. She wants to go on with her life, but will her heart allow her? Follow Leah as she makes a transition from sadness to read on and find out!
1. A Transition

Flying on Angels' Wings

Disclaimer: peeps, I do not posses the story that Lurlene McDaniel wrote, but I did, however, write the following story, so, enjoy!

Hello. I hope those of you who read this story like the angels trilogy as much as I do. I really hope that you do, however, review this story if you read it. It begins after Ethan and Leah have broken up. I try my best at portraying the situation and the characters' personality. I hope you delight in my writing. (hee hee hee!)

* * *

A tired and depressed Leah entered her home. _So this is it- I have to start again- on my own, _a voice in her mind said. _So this is what Mom had to go through to find Neil and start again- it's terrible! _She slowly trudged up the stairs to her room and lay down on her bed.

Tears started to form and slowly fall down onto her face. _I couldn't help it_, she thought, _Ethan and I are a world apart! I was lucky enough to have him by me until now! He's going to marry and Amish girl and walk out of my life forever. _

The tears fell even faster.

_You are "English", he is not. You knew that this would come eventually._

"Yes, I did" Leah said to herself. It's true; Ethan would never be able to stay with her. She remembered the time she and Ethan visited Eli, Ethan's brother. Camille, Eli's wife had asked her if she was thinking of marrying and settling with Ethan. Leah was actually quite surprised by the question, because she had never actually pondered the idea before.

_C'mon, I'm only seventeen. What seventeen-year old thinks of marriage while dating?_

_Some fantasize, _another voice in her mind stated.

Leah decided she had had enough. She walked around her room, uncertain with what she wanted to do next.

_I never had a picture of him! _She thought. Upon remembering that the Amish don't take pictures (reason being they think it's prideful)- she sighed.

Outside, the winds were blowing, and rain, a long awaited rain, was falling. This is, in all aspects, very normal, for spring was approaching. It was beautiful, yet frightening- the lighting, thunder, and strong winds. It matched her mood perfectly, or so Leah thought, wide awake, in the middle of the night, on her bed.

Leah just couldn't sleep. She opened her eyes and memories of Neil flooded her mind.

_He wanted me to go to college, to do something with my life. Perhaps I should go to college…_

And with that thought, Leah finally entered the realm of slumber.

* * *

"Good morning, honey. I didn't get to talk to you last night- is every thing alright?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine." Leah said unconvincingly.

Roberta slid her finger underneath Leah's chin and lifted Leah's head to face her own. "Tell me what's going on. I know things seem different now that two people you love have left you,"

As Leah's eyes started to tear, she turned her head away and looked at the floor.

"Ethan left me," her voice shook as she uttered those words. "and now my father has too. What can possibly be more devastating?"

"Leah.." her mother pulled Leah into a hug.

"Mom.." Leah said, while wiping tears off of her face.

"Yes, Leah,"

"I want to go to college." Leah said those words with pride.

"Leah! I'm so proud of you! Neil would have been proud of your decision as well."

Leah smiled. _I'm going to start my college experience in the best way possible!_

* * *

Spring flew by and once again, the summer arrived. Once a new season comes, it is customary for Leah to fill up a new wardrobe.

"I really can't believe you weren't thinking of going to college," said Sherry; as she and Leah were strolling by the many stores in the mall. Sherry befriended Leah during the beginning of their senior year.

"Yea, well, I thought it over, and I definitely going. Neil told me he wanted me to go." Leah felt a miniature lump in her throat at the thought of her deceased father.

"I'm sorry. I just think it's strange that you actually have an 'option' of going. My parents practically planned out my entire future- like, what profession I'm going to study, who I'm going to marry, what my kids' names are going to be… and I thought I had the freedom of fantasizing!" Sherry put on a dreamy expression and looked at Leah.

Leah laughed. _College wouldn't be so bad, _she thought.


	2. Collision at the Park

Disclaimer: I don't own Lurlene's wonderful story, but this one is mine.

* * *

The sun was setting, and the orange, pink, and yellow hues were shining upon the slightly wet grass, upon which Leah was walking.

She decided to take a walk in the park that evening, for she wanted to extricate a conclusion of what she was feeling.

Ethan's voice constantly echoed in her head, and every night, she dreamed of the same episode; of when he left her.

_I must go on with my life, _Leah thought as she sat down on a bench and closed her eyes.

_He's probably engaged to Martha Dewberry, happy, blissful…_tears began to stream onto her face, and she hastily wiped them off.

_Why should I continue crying when he has probably stopped; that is, if he ever began._

Eyes still closed, Leah got up and slammed into somebody, knocking her down onto the floor.

"I'm very sorry," a deep male voice said.

Leah, while slowly opening her eyes, thought: _I should keep my eyes open more often!_

Suddenly she perceived the being she slammed into.

_Quite a handsome 'being'- _thought Leah.

"It's alright- really- I'm at fault, my eyes were closed." Leah said.

"No, I insist," A tall, brown haired, blue eyed man.

"I'm really sorry if I hurt you in any way- really" said Leah.

"I said before- it wasn't your fault. Are YOU okay?" the man sounded concerned.

"Yes," Leah said.

"All right then," he said, "I'll be on my way- have a good day- and sorry about the inconvenience."

Leah smiled, wished him the same and headed home.

* * *

Leah pictured the face of the man she, literally, bumped into. Trudging down the sidewalk, she studied the image of his face in her mind.

_I can't deny it- he is handsome! Yet, I miss Ethan…_

_NO Leah! - _another voice in her mind said. _You have got to move on with your life. Forget about Ethan. You will never pass college if you keep on dreaming about a man that has left your life!_

Silently agreeing with the new thought- she opened the door to her house and made her way inside.

"MOM! Are you home?" Leah shouted.

There was no reply.

"Mom! Hello?" Leah called out again to confirm the situation.

Again, there was no reply.

Leah went through the stack of mail- half expecting a letter from Ethan, half feeling ashamed of forsaking her plan to forget about him.

_Oh well, _Leah thought. _I know that he won't write ever again- there's no use._

She was just about to drop the stack of letters when she noticed a small envelope at the bottom of the stack- addressed to her.

Her heart beating frantically, she took it and looked at the return address.

It was a reminder of the up coming orientation for the college freshmen.

"I better start preparing for this new year," Leah said to herself- out loud.

She looked outside- the sky was darkening.

_The colors are beautiful, _Leah thought, _just like Ethan…._

"Ugh! Stop it!" Leah said to herself. Yet, in spite of herself, she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

She glanced at the clock- 9:00 pm.

_A good time to watch a movie, _she thought. She quickly wrote a note to her mother, explaining where she had gone.

She climbed up the stairs- and quickly got dressed.

"Why am I so perky all of a sudden?" she asked herself. She felt a curious sensation rush up and down her spine- as is she felt fate push her along her intended destiny. It certainly felt strange- one moment she was gazing at the sky feeling melancholy, and the next, she was, just, energetic, sprightly!

She lightly adjusted her make-up and took a glimpse of her entire reflection in the mirror.

_Tonight- I am free of the Leah I was, tonight, I am reborn! _Leah thought as the backed out of the drive-way in her red convertible and drove onto the road.

* * *

"Could I have an adult ticket to the 9:30 show of…?"

Leah quickly bought her ticket and entered the theatre.

Walking to the refreshment stand, she noticed a young couple talking to a group of other people.

_Maybe they're friends, _Leah thought.

The couple, married or not, were holding hands, and every so often were looking at each other and smiling- not paying too much attention to the conversation their

friends were having.

_I would have never stayed long enough with Ethan- we were two different people. These two are practically engaged!_

Leah quickly looked away and decided to dedicate her mind to relaxation and fun only- no depressed thoughts. She purchased her popcorn, and was going to find a seat when she bumped into somebody- somebody strangely familiar.

A/N: Sorry- a cliff-hanger! I know, I know, but I have to- or I wouldn't have a story! (Or it's ore like that I like to keep my readers debating a mystery). Who will it be? Read, review and see! (It rhymes!)

Love you all- and thanks to my very first reviewer… (Drum roll-) **Kristin Milly**


	3. Je T'adore, Ethan!

Disclaimer: Lurlene McDaniel owns the angels trilogy, but this story is mine.

* * *

"Hello, again!"

Leah blinked and saw the same person she saw in the park.

"Hi!" she answered, surprised.

She then turned around and noticed all of the popcorn scattered all over the floor.

"I'm sorry," said the man, "I'll buy you another."

"No! It's alright, I really don't want popcorn!" Leah answered.

Leah spoke too late, for the man already gave his order.

"So, I didn't get your name…"he trailed off.

"…Leah" she completed his sentence.

"Leah- nice name!" he said. "Mine's Nathan. Nathan Adams."

"Hi, Nathan. Thank you for the popcorn."

"No problem," he replied, while handing her the popcorn.

Leah smiled at him, suddenly noticing that he had blue- green eyes.

"Okay, then, Good night! Bye!" he said, and walked in another direction.

Leah searched for a room that was playing the movie she had planned to see.

Upon finding it, she entered the room and found a seat.

"Nathan… that's a nice name." she said to herself.

Suddenly, she got goose-bumps. It was as if she had indirectly witnessed a divine presence outlining her fate. She knew, somehow she felt, that she'll see Nathan again.

* * *

_Leah looked nervously around the campus. No one in the area resembled Sherry. _

_'She said that she'll be here,' Leah thought, 'Where is she now?'_

_While waiting, she quickly took out a miniature mirror from her handbag and glanced at her reflection. Suddenly, a shadow blocked the sun light. Leah turned around only to see…_

_"ETHAN!" Leah shouted. She looked around herself and blushed. People were staring at her. _

_"Hello, Leah," Ethan said quietly. He was smiling. _

_"I've missed you," Leah said to him. She walked closer to him as though intending to give him a kiss._

_"I have felt the same." He said. Leah looked at him and took another step forward. They were very close. The area around them seemed like a blur to Leah. The voices and all the noise dissolved into nothingness as she beheld his presence. _

_"I love you- don't leave me again" Leah told him. However, as she leaned forward, Ethan stepped away. _

_"I must return home" he said sadly. _

_"I thought you came to see me!" Leah shouted._

_"I'll love you until angels close my eyes, Leah!" Ethan then turned and walked away. Leah ran after him, in an attempt to catch him- but it was useless. _

"I thought you loved me, Ethan!" Leah shouted as she woke up from her sleep. Leah then noticed that she was in her room sleeping on her bed.

"What time is it?" she asked herself as she bent over her bed and reached out for the clock. It read 2: 00 am.

"I should go back to sleep," she said to herself. She then turned around and flopped back into her bed- only to realize that her pillow cover was wet. She had been crying in her sleep.


	4. Orientation

Disclaimer: Lurlene wrote those three awesome books, this creation, however, belongs to me! My precious…… (yes, I love Lord of the Rings)

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning. The sky was painted in dark blue, pink and light yellow hues, and one can slightly hear the silent songs of the birds. However, amongst all this peace- none of it resided within Leah, who was wide awake.

For an hour after she had woken up from her dream, she couldn't sleep.

She silently got up and walked to the window. She looked outside and smiled.

_Dawn is a beautiful time of the morning to get up, _she thought.

Minutes passed like hours to Leah- time seemed to tantalize her by moving slowly.

_What will college be like? I haven't decided what I want to do, what path I want to take…the only idea supporting me is the fact that Neal would have been happy._

She zigzagged through her many bags and suitcase (she was going to dorm in the new college), walked to her desk and leafed through various documents and papers that were piled up. Finally, she found the letter she was looking for: the reminder regarding the college orientation. It stated that the entire freshman class had to arrive at 8:00 a.m. sharp the next day.

Leah didn't know how to feel about college. It was something entirely new and different.

She walked to her bed and sat on it for a long time. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion overcame her and she lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Leah! Get up! Your orientation is today!" Roberta Dutton shouted.

No response came from her daughter, Leah's room.

She walked into Leah's room and found her in a deep sleep. Roberta sat on her bed and began to caress Leah's face.

"Leah, honey," her mother said; "you're going to be late if you don't get up."

Leah's eyes slowly opened.

"What time is it?" Leah asked groggily. "fifteen to six." Her mother answered.

Leah's eyes remained slightly open, and then closed. She fell back into her bed.

"That's not late," Leah told her mother; "I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh no you're not!" her mother told her. She began to tickle Leah.

Leah began to giggle loudly and attempted to move away from her mother's hands.

"S-st-ooop!" Leah screamed while laughing madly.

"Okay, okay," Roberta said- and removed her hands.

"Pharaoh, I shall now go wash my face so I can serve you most faithfully." Leah said while bowing to her mother.

"Yes, you do that," Roberta answered, laughing.

* * *

Leah stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a beige, v-neck, fitted top and faded blue fitted jeans. She wore beige shoes with medium- sized heels, and a light blue kerchief tied around her waist.

Her make- up was lightly done, with light brown lipstick and a smudge of gold eye- shadow.

_I look beautiful, _she thought, while thinking that she sounded arrogant- event to herself.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs with a little more confidence than she had the night before.

Her and her mother loaded Leah's things into the car and they themselves got in.

"Leah," her mother said; "I want you to know that I'm extremely proud of you. You know how much I want you to succeed. I want you to get ahead in life- and now you have fulfilled the aspirations that I had established for you. I… I love you."

Leah felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Mom, I love you too. Never forget that." Leah told her.

They both hugged for several minutes.

"Mom," Leah said as they were hugging.

"Yeah"

"We're going to be late if we don't go now."

"Oh, right."her mother said. She sighed and let go.

The journey began.

* * *

"Incoming students of the university, the administration and I welcome you warmly. You will have found that…." Leah stopped listening and looked around her.

There were many, many people who occupied the seats around her.

_They seem so confident, _thought Leah.

_Do I look that confident?_ She saved tat question for later, because those around her began to leaf through some sheets. She saw the person next to her pull out what resembled a schedule. The speaker must have instructed them to do so.

Leah leaned over to the person next to her and asked, "Did he tell us to do something?"

"Yes, he did. He just asked us to look at our schedules and see if we have any questions."

Thanks" said Leah. She opened up the folder she recently received and looked for her schedule. Upon finding it, she looked it over.

"Good, "she said to herself; "Now all I have to do is graduate."

As people began to leave the auditorium, Leah turned to the person she previously spoke to.

"Hi, again!" Leah told her.

The girl turned around and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi. Thanks for your help- by the way."

"Sure, no problem. My name's Aurora Martin."

"Leah Lewis-Hall- nice to meet you"

"All right- I'll see you later." Aurora smiled at her.

As she was leaving, Leah studied the girl she had spoken to. She was a brunette, had blue eyes, and was tall.

The description in her mind reminded her of Nathan.

_He was so handsome,_ Leah thought.

She got up and looked around the auditorium. Then, someone very familiar caught her eye…

It was Nathan!

Yet, he was not alone….he was walking arm- in- arm with …(drumroll…) …Aurora!


	5. His Girlfriend

Disclaimer: Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears: Lurlene wrote the angels trilogy that inspired the following story, which is…mine.

* * *

"… Your textbooks are to be your bibles," the teacher said and smiled.

"You will constantly be involved with them- whether in or out of the campus- this book should always be with you…"

Leah, once again, spaced out and stared at the room around her.

_So many people are here! _Leah thought.

_They all know what they want to do with their lives, and I? I have no idea._

Leah looked back at the teacher.

She looked friendly, with a caring, warm expression- not to mention an everlasting smile planted on face.

Blue eyes stared right back into Leah's.

Leah looked at her with an immeasurable feeling of awe. There was something about the lady that impressed her.

Leah scrutinized her more closely.

She was not young, but appeared to have the energy of youth.

_She has a classical beauty, _Leah admitted.

She was a slim brunette, with pale, somewhat freckled skin. She wore a light summer dress (for it was still quite warm outside), and wore her hair in a loose bun.

Leah felt as though the woman has undergone many experiences- many journeys… and has gained much knowledge. It was obvious; aside from the woman's charisma and friendliness, the very aurora of this wisdom was acknowledged throughout the room.

Leah once again looked around at her classmates.

They all seemed awed by her presence.

Brrrrrrring!

"Class dismissed! Do not forget your reading assignments! They are do a week from tomorrow!"

Leah walked out of the room and made her way to the cafeteria.

_I'm starving!_ Leah thought.

She felt her stomach growling.

After making a left turn, and making her way down the stairs, Leah's destination was reached.

"Finally!" she said.

She walked passed the swinging doors and looked around.

Upon spotting a food area, she purchased her food and looked for vacant table.

"Leah! Over here!" Leah turned around and saw Sherry sitting at a table and waving frantically at her.

"Hey, Sherry! I didn't see you the entire day!"

" 'sup Leah? I missed you!"

"Same here! How're your classes?" Leah asked.

"Pretty good. Yours?"

"I like them….."

Leah and Sherry continued to talk about their teachers, assignments, and…life.

"…he's soooooo cute, Leah! What are you talki-"

"One second, Sherry," Leah interrupted.

Nathan and Aurora passed by their table- totally absorbed within each other. Nathan said something that made both of them laugh; Aurora leaned in and Nathan softly kissed her lips.

The people around them started clapping.

Nathan and Aurora broke their kiss, smiled sheepishly, and walked out of the room.

"Leah… earth to LEAH LEWIS-HALL!" Sherry said, trying to get Leah's attention.

"Hum? What? Sorry! I was kind of lost…."

"Yea, right," Sherry pretended to agree "you like Nathan Adams!"

"No I- how do you know about Nathan Adams?" Leah said; while eating her food.

"Don't get your undies in a twist, Leah! And by the way, you're being way too obvious with your feelings for him." Sherry said.

"I don't like him; but that's beside the point! How do you know him?" Leah looked up from her plate, and took the plastic fork out of her mouth.

"My parents and his are family friends- so I see and talk to him often…." Sherry trailed off.

"I could understand why you like him, though, he is gorgeous." Sherry finished.

"Stop jumping to conclusions, Sherry," Leah said; "I don't like him." Leah resumed eating.

"Yeah, sure…. How did you meet him anyhow? What happened to you and Ethan?" Sherry asked curiously.

The very utterance of Ethan's name shook Leah- making her choke on her small blueberry muffin.

"I- I did-dn't tell y-you?"

"Nope."

"Okay… we broke up." Leah finished silently.

"That must've been a hard blow on you, Leah. I'm sorry."

"Me too. But life must go on, shouldn't it?" Leah's eyes began to fill with tears. "Let's switch topics… I met Nathan- no, it's more like I bumped into him at a park. Later on, at the movies as well… but that's it. He seems like a nice guy." Leah said.

Leah stood up and walked to the trash can and dumped out her garbage. She returned to Sherry's table.

"I've got to go... I've got class." Leah checked her watch. "In about five minutes."

"Yeah, me too. Alright, I'll see you later. Bye!" Sherry headed in the opposite direction.

Leah turned around and headed out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Leah!" said a familiar voice.

Leah turned around.

"Hi, Nathan!" Leah answered in return. She looked at the person standing by him and realized that it was, of course, Aurora.

"Oh, yeah, Leah, this is my girlfriend, Aurora."

Leah looked at Aurora and smiled. Aurora repeated the action.

"Hi, Aurora!" Leah said.

"Hey, Leah, what's going on?" Aurora asked.

"Class.. in four minutes" Leah replied.

"In that case… we'll see you later!"

"Okay…" Leah said; and headed towards her classroom.

"So," she said to herself; "their dating…good."

But for some reason, Leah experienced an unrelenting feeling of anger and jealousness- and she had no idea why.


	6. Lab Partners

Disclaimer: Bonjour, tout le monde! Hello all! This story is mine, but Lurlene McDaniel, the author of the angels trilogy served as my muse.

* * *

Opening the door to her dorm, Leah sighed (a/n: sorry I didn't mention this earlier- I totally forgot to include Leah dorming- please forgive me!). It was only four o'clock, but she was exhausted.

Looking at the assignments that were on her desk made her feel queasy.

"There's no use in delaying it- I'll have to do it someday," Leah said to herself.

Walking into her room- her jaw dropped open. She hadn't organized a thing!

"I guess I better get started!" she said- "I'll get to the homework later."

Changing into a T-shirt and a light pink peasant skirt, Leah got to work. She began to sing songs from the movie "Moulin Rouge!"- which happened to be one of her favorite movies.

She began to sort out her clothes, makeup and everything else that needed to be organized. Folding and hanging up her clothes gave a warm sensation. Her room was cleaner.

_Sometimes, a clean room can have a great impact upon a person,_ thought Leah.

"…And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide… sing out this song and I'll be there by your side… storm clouds may gath-" Leah was interrupted by an abrupt knocking at her door.

"Hold on!" she shouted.

Leah skipped over several things strewn across the floor and got to the door. Opening it, she realized that it was… Sherry.

"Hi!" Leah said, and smiled.

"Hi Leah," Sherry answered. "I've got a friend who needs help."

Sherry moved to the side to reveal Nathan.

"Hi, Nathan," Leah said, and blushed.

"Nice singing, Leah." Nathan replied. "Seriously."

"Oh, thanks. I like to gloat my horrible voice." Leah smiled and looked at Nathan.

Nathan chuckled and smiled. "Okay, to business. I wanted you to know that we are lab partners. I don't know if you received the news."

"I didn't know- thanks for telling me…how did you find out? I mean, we didn't have chemistry today!"

"I kind of went to the head office and took a peek. No, I'm kidding. I met our chemistry professor and he enlightened me."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I think we have chemistry tomorrow, so, I'll see you then!" Leah said.

"Okay."

"How's Aurora doing?" Leah asked.

"First day of school and she's doing good."

"Okay. Tell her I say hi, ok? Good night!" Leah closed the door behind her and continued organizing her possessions.

* * *

Leah yawned, bent over and looked at her clock. _Tweleve o'clock already!_ She thought. _I never knew organizing one's things takes so much __time… or maybe it's just me. _

Deciding that enough was enough, she made her way to bed. After changing into her cotton pajamas and brushing her teeth, she flopped onto her bed and snuggled under the covers.

_I need to go on an adventure, find a romance- forget about Ethan…_she thought.

As slumber began to envelop her mind, Ethan's image floated before her.

_Ethan….._she thought. Suddenly, a ton of memories came crashing down upon her.

Meeting him for the first time…kissing him… observing the glee radiate upon his face when he slid down the snow while staying at her house… Ethan holding her at the campout after the carnival two summers ago…_ "Good night, my Leah," _he said.

Suddenly, Nathan's image replaced Ethans. She saw herself smiling, laughing, kissing him. She was very happy; quite content. And with that, Leah fell asleep.

* * *

"Let me describe the grading system in my classroom," Mr. Alden, the chemistry professor, said. "30 procedure in the lab, 20 class participation and class assignments, 40 examinations- or anything else in that category, and 10 attendance."

The students nodded in understanding.

Leah quickly copied this down and looked up and gave Mr. Alden her full attention.

The reset of the period was spent reviewing the basics of chemistry.

"Quick question," Mr. Alden said. "Give me the name of the family of unsaturated hydrocarbons that contains a triple bond."

_I know I learned this…_ Leah thought. _Alk… alke…_

Leah raised her hand.

"Eh… Miss Lewis- Hall?"

"The alkyne family," she answered.

"Excellent!" Mr. Alden exclaimed.

Brrrrrrrrrring!

"Class dismissed! Homework: describe the 3 families of hydrocarbons, and give several examples- all of which you must name. To be due on Friday- that's 3 days! Do not forget. Have a good day!" Mr. Alden said.

Leah piled up her things and made her way out the door, along with everybody else.

"Excellent! You will get an 100 on your final, Miss Lewis- Hall. Hey, Leah- great job!" Sherry said as she caught up with Leah.

"Hey Sherry!" Leah said.

"I think you are officially the teacher's pet." Sherry laughed.

"Yeah, well, at least I'll be the one to graduate." Leah teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll see you later!" Sherry waved goodbye and headed in another direction.

Leah continued straight down the hall.

"Hey, Leah!"

Leah turned around and smiled. It was Jordan. Jordan was one of her classmates, who she recently befriended. He was 5'11 (which compared to Ethan's 6'1 was "short"), with blonde hair and blue eyes.

They met over the summer, at a traveling program (they were touring Switzerland). He didn't begin the term until yesterday (a family crisis kept him from school the first couple of days).

All the other girls in the grade (excluding Aurora and herself) "want him soooooo bad", but she considered him as a friend- not anything closer.

Sure, he was handsome, but she couldn't think of him than more of a brother. He was an interesting person, filled with ideas and beliefs truly unique.

He was quite intelligent- -in his own way. For example, he didn't need books to prove his ingenuity; for at times, he could say things that truly astounded Leah- in a positive way. Other times, being in a classroom with him made Leah feel like an idiot going to college. He was a genius- inside

and outside of the books. He was also quite athletic- being part of the track team and soccer. But all together- he was a "remarkable" guy.

"Hi Jordan!" Leah replied.

Quite a few girls that were standing in the halls turned their heads at the sound of Jordan's name.

"Leah- I need to ask you something…"

"Shoot." Leah said.

"Well, as you know, we have that English assignment due soon, you know? The one on Macbeth?"

"Yea, I remember… are you done with it?" Leah asked.

"No. I really need help with it." Jordan said.

"Okay, sure. It's not the end of the world… everybody has their strengths and weaknesses."

"So will you help me?" Jordan asked, hoping that Leah would agree.

"Of course! Just come over anytime- I'll be glad to help."

"Thanks, Leah! I really appreciate it!" Jordan smiled and began walking the opposite direction.

* * *

"Chem lab was hilarious- wasn't it, Leah?" Nathan asked her as they left the laboratory the next day.

"If you call dissecting a mouse and examining its organs hilarious, then sure, it was hilarious… but personally, I have no desire to rip open a mouse's body and stare at what's inside."

Nathan laughed. "Yea, I guess you're right."

"Where's Aurora? I thought you guys were inseparable…" Leah teased.

"Inseparable, yes," Nathan answered; "But she has a totally different schedule. She wants to major in psychology… and I, in chemistry. We tend to have different interests, but that only confirms the idea that opposites attract… right?"

"That's true. Are you going to Caitlin's party this weekend?" Leah asked.

_He's sooooooooooooooo nice, _Leah thought, _Aurora is so lucky to have such a special guy by her side._

"Yea… Aurora made sure that there were no plans to interfere with us going to the party this weekend."

Nathan and Leah continued their conversation as they headed outside.

"Why don't you join me and my friends for lunch today?" Nathan asked.

"Um…. Okay," Leah answered hesitantly.

Leah and Nathan purchased their lunch and headed over to an empty table.

They talked as they waited for Nathan's friends to arrive. After waiting 10 minutes, Nathan decided that they shouldn't wait- and that they should begin eating.

It was one of the best lunch breaks of Leah's life. Nathan would crack jokes and send Leah laughing to tears, and they both traded stories.

"Yea, so, my mom left my dad," Nathan said somewhat sadly as he was telling Leah some of his life story.

"It's quite amazing, you know," Nathan continued; "the effect it has on a child. Being raised by one parent from your childhood- it's truly a unique experience- but one is missing out on the other half. It was a blow. A harsh blow not only upon me, but especially my father. He loved her so much- it was heart breaking for him to see her gone."

"I know what it feels like," Leah told him.

"My parents got divorced when I was very young. My mother was always working, never at home. She married again 4 times- all of which she divorced except for the last one. His name was Neil. He was an amazing husband to my mother; and a truly outstanding father. He died around… um this is now September… so he died around four months ago. It was a difficult time for both me and my mom. About my dad, well he died later when I was eight or nine."

"I can't begin to imagine how difficult it was for you and your mom." Nathan said.

"Thank G-d, we are okay now." Leah said.

_I just said "thank G-d". I do believe! _Leah gleefully.

Leah and Nathan continued to converse.

"At first, I didn't want to move from my home, but then- " Leah was interrupted by several voices.

"You two make a great couple, you know!" some students, who just past by their table just stated.

Leah blushed, and Nathan smiled.

"Ignore them," he said.

Just then, Leah noticed how close their faces were.

_Of course our faces were close- we were having a private conversation! _She thought.

Leah tried to force other "possibilities" away from her mind.

"Hey!"

Both Nathan and Leah turned around. Aurora walked over to their table.

"Hey, baby…" Aurora said. She began to kiss Nathan.

Leah felt very uncomfortable. Nathan, whose eyes closed for a moment opened them and broke the kiss.

Aurora looked at Nathan and asked, "Is something wrong, Nathan?"

She looked around and suddenly saw Leah. She blushed.

"Oh my god! Excuse me, Leah! I'm sorry. How are you?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine." Aurora responded.

"Nathan- I had to stay after class to ask Professor Roberts about something. Sorry I'm late. Where are the rest of the guys?"

"I don't know." Nathan answered.

"Actually, we're all here."

Leah, Aurora, and Nathan turned around to see a whole group of guys. Nathan introduced them all to Leah.

"Leah, this is Justin, Danielle, David, Erin, Micheal, Ryan, Leo, and Halle."

"Hey," they answered simultaneously.

"Why didn't I see you all earlier?" Nathan asked.

"We came outside around 1:20, and saw you conversing with Leah," Erin explained.

"We didn't want to interrupt your conversation…" Michael added, winking at Nathan.

Nathan looked confused. Leah understood where they were headed.

_I better leave before they say anything else- legitimate or not! _Leah thought.

"Sorry, Nathan, Aurora- I have to go. I have a class in 2 minutes," Leah said.

"Okay, we'll see you later!" Aurora said.

"Bye, guys!" Leah said.

* * *

As she entered the building, Leah sighed.

_Thank god they didn't say or hint to anything else! _Leah thought.

_But what do I feel so guilty about? _Another part of her mind asked.

_What could've happened, _the latter part answered.

Making her way through the crowd in the halls, she pondered the occurrence. She felt something inside of her rejuvenate when she was talking to Nathan. Something that had been extinguished after Ethan broke up with her.

It wasn't only that… she saw a very similar reaction _in his eyes, and upon his face,_ she concluded.

_I cannot afford to have that happen again. _

Leah understood the possible result and the consequences.

A/N: hello everybody! I commend my ever faithful reviewers for their time and patience, and of course… their reviews!

I hope you forgive me for delaying this chapter for soooooo long. Summer homework (I mean serious summer homework) as well as working in a camp forced me to do so. Tell me what you think of how I portray Leah, Nathan and Jordan's character.

Well, I have one thing left to say…. and that is… my readers- you have a lot in store within the next few chapters.

Soooooo….. keep reading, and please, reviewing!

I really appreciate it!

BTW: when you review, tell me who YOU think should end up together… I need your opinions!

Merci beaucoup, et au revior!

**rabbitTsukino, Anywien, Kiro, Karabella, Amirha, Brit, wolfgirl, queenofdiamonds1, and ronsiesinbloom** (I love ya, my sister!)-

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!


	7. Jordan's Inquiry

Disclaimer: Lurlene McDaniel owns it all- the plot is mine. Enjoy!

A/N: Before I begin, I would like to apologize to all my readers/ reviewers for the extremely long delay… please forgive me! I was literally bombarded with homework, tests, and from early January until now- FINALS! I hope you guys all understand. Okay- enough with the "sorry"s – read, enjoy, and (of course) REVIEW!

-Love you all… mymagic : )

* * *

Sitting by her desk, lost in a sea of papers and books, Leah found herself daydreaming.

_I can't deny it, I definitely felt something click between me and him… something I haven't felt the entire summer…something I thought I would never be able to experience again. _

Yes, she liked Nathan… but admitting that the feeling was a version of love was too much.

_Okay, so we're friends… that's cool. But he's such a kind, good person! If only I can find a single guy just like him…_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Leah was forced to abandon her daydream and answer the door.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's Jordan. Remember you said that you would help me through Macbeth? Well, I'm ready to fill my brain with your knowledge. Open up!"

"Come in! It's open!" Leah cried.

She quickly took a look in the mirror to make sure she looked decent.

Jordan walked in and took a look around. "Whoa- you're pretty organized! If you were to see my place- you'd get a heart attack!"

Leah walked into the room in which he was standing.

"You look nice." said Jordan.

"Thank you," said Leah

"You're also really pretty, did anyone ever tell you that?" asked Jordan.

"I'm sure I am, with my T-shirt and jeans!" said Leah, feeling her cheeks as well as her neck heat up.

"No, I mean it." said Jordan.

"Thank you. I appreciate the compliment" said Leah.

_Does he like me? Or is that just a friendly compliment?_ thought Leah.

"About your room- don't you think that you're implying negative qualities that you posses?" said Leah.

"That I'm a slob… nah! Isn't that ironic! You'd think that it would be me, from the way I said it- but it's actually my roommate. Speaking of which, do you have one?" Jordan asked.

"I was supposed to, but they told me that because of a certain medical problem, she couldn't attend the college this semester. I think they'll get me somebody to replace her." Leah replied.

"That's great. At least you get to have a clean place. I told you- my roommate is a slob. He doesn't move. I told him to clean up after himself…let's see… at least a million times. I personally think that if the garbage that surrounds him were to belly dance in front of him- he wouldn't notice."

Leah laughed. "Why don't you belly dance? The guy would get so frightened that he would do anything to make you stop,"

"I'll try that," Jordan said, laughing, "maybe it'll work!"

"Okay," said Leah, "down to business. "Do you know any underlying literary terms in Macbeth?"

* * *

"Also, you can detect a reversal of roles- because Macbeth is sort of a "chicken" and his wife is the ambitious one. She urges him to do what he does, for example- killing Duncan- and Macbeth is the one who is freaked out about doing anything." Leah finished explaining.

"Is that all?" asked Jordan.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Leah.

"I thought it would be a lot more complicated… but you make it seem so simple!"

"Thank you." said Leah.

"I'll also make sure to try the belly dance- maybe Ty will finally get a hint." Jordan said, standing up.

"I was just joking around- don't belly dance!" exclaimed Leah.

"And why shouldn't I? Are you saying that I can't belly dance?" asked Jordan; "'cause if you are- I can definitely do it better than anyone in this school," stated Jordan, puffing out his chest and folding his arms.

"Oh, really?" said Leah.

"Really." Jordan retorted. He then stood up straight and began to move his hips in a wide circle (A/N: try to imagine a guy you know dancing- belly dancing. Hee hee!)

"Am… am.. " Leah tried to speak while laughing. "Am I allowed to… to… comment on that?" inquired Leah,

"Go ahead," said Jordan, while performing his "belly dance" for Leah.

"Never, ever belly dance in front of an audience." Leah said, after regaining her composure.

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"I think you'll kill everybody," Leah answered.

"I don't get that and I won't ask." Jordan said.

"You almost killed me."

"You're too good- I won't kill you."

Jordan proceeded to make wider circles with his hips.

"You can stop now, you know," said Leah, again laughing.

Jordan continued to widen the circle and also began to do a mock- tap dance.

"Stop! Stop!" exclaimed Leah, laughing.

"Whoa!" yelled Jordan.

Jordan fell over, on top of Leah, who was laying on the couch, doubled over in laughter.

He was situated above Leah. She slowly stopped laughing and looked at him.

Jordan gazed into Leah's eyes and then slowly got off of her.

Leah sat straight, looked at Jordan, and smiled.

"Sorry about that," Jordan said apologetically.

"It's okay," said Leah.

"One more question." said Jordan.

"Go ahead," Leah said, yawning.

"You know that Caitlin's having a party in two days, celebrating her birthday, right?"

"Yeah, I know," answered Leah.

"Are you going with anyone?"

"No, I'm not."

"Do you want to escort me to her party?" asked Jordan, using a British accent.

Leah was taken aback.

"Why, I would be delighted to," Leah responded, also using a British accent.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to," Jordan said.

"No, I want to," said Leah.

Jordan looked at her and smiled. "Good,"he got up and stretched.

Leah stood up and faced him. "Well, it was nice studying with you…and I'll be waiting for you in two days."

"Okay."

Jordan opened the door and stepped outside.

Leah followed him. "Good night," she said and smiled.

"Good night," he said. He kissed her on the cheek, gave Leah one last smile and left.

_So much for "liking him like a brother",_ Leah thought, _I like Jordan_


	8. Jordan's Second Inquiry

Disclaimer: I only own this story, Lurlene inspired me with her books!

Bonjour mes amies! J'espere que vous etes content avec l'histoire. (Hello, my friends! I hope that you are happy with the story!). Sorry this took so long, but, I must yet again beg for your forgiveness using the hackneyed excuse…SCHOOL!Well, here is the next chapter… read, read, read…and, I shouldn't have to remind you to (ahem) review!

* * *

"Is it just me, or do I have no clothes for this party?" a breathless Leah asked an exhausted Sherry.

"It's definitely you." Sherry answered as she gazed at the mountains of clothing that covered Leah's bed… and the floor.

Leah searched for an empty spot on her bed and sat down. "I have another day to figure this out. I'll find a nice outfit later. What about you? Are you going to her party?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I am," Sherry answered, turning red and looking at the floor.

"Why did you keep quiet about it? Why didn't you tell me! Who is the guy?"

"Um… Sean." Sherry replied, looking back at Leah.

"Good for you! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Leah asked.

"To be honest, I was just tentative about telling anybody. I know that I told you about liking Dave- you know, in high school- but… Sean is different." Sherry answered while pretending to look interested in one of Leah's many skirts.

"Okay… I understand. No need to get embarrassed. If you didn't want to tell me, you should have said so. I wouldn't have pressured you… "

"It's okay. Enough about me… let's get this outfit thing over with!"

* * *

Carefully scrutinizing the results of the final procedure of their experiment, Leah and Nathan (both wearing white lab coats), completed the assignment and put away the apparatus.

"So, how's Aurora? I haven't seen her in a while," Leah asked while placing the graduated cylinder back on the shelf.

"She's okay. I haven't found much time to be with her either. She's been busy, with her work – you know, exams, etc… and the same goes for me." Nathan replied. "What about you?"

He asked.

"Same." Leah said.

"Is that all? Are you going to Caitlin's party tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah,"

"Are you going with anyone?" Nathan asked.

Just then, Leah glanced at the door (which was slightly opened) and noticed Jordan passing by in the hallway. He smiled at her and mouthed 'I'll come to your place at eight okay?'

"Okay!" Leah said.

Turning to Nathan, she smiled and said, "There's your answer."

"Ah. Then I'm going to be seeing both of you there." Nathan said and smiled in return.

"I guess so," said Leah, yawning.

"What, tired already?" Nathan asked, incredulously.

"Well, unlike some, I had a lot of work to do. And you should know that it took quite a while. And, unlike you, Nathan Adams, I take extra care in doing my work!" Leah said loudly, using a mock- conceited tone. Several people turned to see what was going on.

"Nice job, Lewis- Hall- you got people to stare at us." Nathan said, grinning.

Blushing, Leah pulled her lab coat over her head, making her look headless; and causing Nathan to laugh.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked, laughing.

"I'm trying to disappear!" Leah answered, her head still covered by the white apparel.

"Why?" Nathan asked, still laughing.

Pulling the lab coat down and straitening it out, Leah was about to answer when Mr. Alden tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Lewis- Hall," he said, wearing a serious expression, "qu'est-ce-que tu fait, precisement?"

"Pardon?"

"What are you doing, precisely?" Mr. Alden repeated.

"I finished the assignment, and… was conversing with Nathan," Leah answered, trying to fight the blush creeping up her cheeks

"This is not the appropriate decorum when present in a laboratory. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do, Mr. Alden," Leah replied, her voice getting thinner.

Mr. Alden nodded and walked away.

Leah quickly pretended to look really interested in the floor, when suddenly; she began to hear people chuckling all around her. Leah turned to look at Nathan.

Nathan looked as if he would die of laughter.

"What?" Leah hissed, her cheeks burning a bright red.

"Apparently, Mr. Alden had to use the bathroom and forgot to take off his lab coat. He tucked it into his pants!" Nathan said while trying and failing not to laugh.

The whole scene caught Mr. Alden's attention.

"And what precisely is so funny?" He asked.

Nobody answered. Mr. Alden sighed and looked back to the wad of papers he was marking.

Nathan and Leah laughed silently.

* * *

"It's going to be fine," Leah said, trying and failing to reassure a very nervous Sherry.

"But what if I run out of things to say? What if I bore him? What if…"

"No "what-if"s- you guys will find so much to talk about, that both your throats will end up dry by the end of the evening." Leah said firmly.

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do!"

"I just hope the feeling is mutual…" Sherry said in a hopeful tone.

"Hold on a second, someone's at the door,". Leah left Sherry and headed towards the door.

"Hi!" Leah said.

"Hey, I'm Danny. Is Sherry here?"

"Yeah, come on in, she'll be right out." Leah answered.

Leah studied him as he walked in. He was approximately 5'9'', had brown hair and brown eyes. Leah noticed that he was slightly buff. _Probably works out, _she thought

"I'll tell her you're here," Leah told Danny.

"There's no need for that," replied Sherry, walking into the room.

"Okay then," Leah said, "I'll see you both at the party,"

They didn't appear to hear her. They were so absorbed with the sight of one another, that all sound wasn't perceived.

_Well, the feeling was pretty mutual for me. Ethan and I-… Wait… tonight, you're with Jordan. Ethan left you! He is out of your life. It's time to move on! _Leah shook her head and looked at Sherry and Danny.

"Sherry,"

"I'll see you at the party, Leah…okay?"

"Right then… see you there!"

Danny and Sherry left the room.

* * *

Leah walked towards the mirror and glanced over her reflection.

"I can't afford to have the thought of being with Ethan take over my life,' she said to herself out loud while checking to see if she needed to add any finishing touches to her makeup.

And yet, memories of Ethan kept flooding her mind. She smiled as she remembered the time he bought her the porcelain bunny at the conclusion of the day that they spent at the mall… his velvety-soft kisses, him holding her as they bundled.

Leah found herself teary-eyed.

"Oh no! Not now!"

Suddenly, she heard someone at the door.

"Hey Leah, it's Jordan!"

Jordan continued to talk as Leah went to open the door.

"You know, if you don't open the door, I might just go with some of these lovely young ladies,"

Leah laughed quietly to herself and shook her head as she got to the door, and stood on the other side listening to what he had to say.

"They are dying to belly dance with me when we get to the party…"

Leah laughed.

"'We love the way you dance, Jordan…. are you going to get your groove on tonight, Jordan?'"

Leah opened the door and saw Jordan fluttering his eyelashes at her.

"I can't believe I agreed to go with you," Leah said, laughing.

"I've got a lot of personality… you will not be bored," Jordan said and cackled.

Leah laughed.

* * *

Leah and Jordan entered the party at full swing. There were people dancing to the music, people at the bar, smoking, conversing, people everywhere.

Caitlin approached them as they made their way through the people.

"Hey! What's doing? You guys look so cute together!"

That made Leah blush. She turned to look at Jordan, who was smiling.

"Happy birthday!" Leah exclaimed.

"Thanks… I'll see you guys around. Have fun!" Caitlin smiled at both of them and made her way to the dance floor.

Jordan turned to Leah. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm not really into beer or alcohol or anything of the sort. Just a soda," Leah said and smiled

"All right then, I'll be right back."

As Jordan made his way towards the bar, Leah saw Aurora moving toward her.

"What's up?" Leah asked. "How's everything going?"

"I'm okay… how are you?"

"Fine. Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, "Leah answered, "I just came."

"By yourself?"

"No, Jordan asked me to come with him."

Aurora looked at Lean and smiled. "That's great! So, are you guys going out?"

"No…"

"I think you both look great together."

"Thanks, but we're not dating," Leah felt her neck and cheeks grow increasingly warm.

"I think that Jordan has every intention of asking you out in the future."

"You think so?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it. Just look at how he looks at you."

Leah turned to look at Jordan standing by the bar. He waved and smiled at her. She smiled in return.

"He really likes you."

Leah smiled and felt herself blush again.

"So…where's Nathan?"

He's around here somewhere. I think he's talking to some of his friends… Justin, Michael, Ryan… I don't know," Aurora said. "I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?"

"No, that's okay…Jordan went to get me something." Leah replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later!"

"See you later!" Leah said.

After finishing their soda, Jordan suggested that they dance.

"Okay, I just have to use the bathroom for a second. I'll be right back." Leah told him.

As she made her way to the restrooms, she spotted Nathan.

"Hi!" Leah called out to him.

"Hey!"

Nathan smiled and made his way toward Leah.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's nice. Everyone seems to be having a good time."

"Yeah… hey, do you want to dance?" Nathan asked.

Leah looked at him.

"Well, I'm on my way to the bathroom, but I'm reserved for the night."

"What do you mean?"

"Jordan asked me to dance with him. But you're welcome to come and join" Leah smiled.

"Never mind; did you see Aurora anywhere?"

"I spoke to her several minutes ago, and then she went o get a drink."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"See ya later!" Nathan said and walked towards the bar.

* * *

Leah and Jordan made their way to the dance floor and began dancing to different types of music; hip hop, pop, even some Latino tunes.

"I under estimated your dancing skills, Jordan! " Leah said while dancing with Jordan.

"There are many secrets you have yet to learn about me; and vice versa," Jordan answered, which made Leah blush.

Just then, the music was changed to that of a slow- dancing song.

Leah looked uncertainly at Jordan, to which Jordan replied: "Don't worry, I won't step on your toes if you won't". That made Leah laugh as she placed her arms around him.

Jordan put his arm on her lower back and pulled Leah closer to him.

Leah felt a nervous fluttering in her stomach, but she pushed it out of her mind as the dance progressed. She attempted to talk to ease the anxiety that was building up inside of her, but it seemed impossible.

Leah felt Jordan gently pulled her waist closer to himself; and could help but feel even more nervous.

"A coin for your thoughts, Leah?" Jordan asked.

"What is this now, free association? Do you charge your patients for each therapy session?" Leah inquired.

"Nah, I'm an altruistic psychologist. Each session is only five cents a second. And wait, come to one session, get the other half off!"

Leah laughed.

"I'm compelled to ascertain whether or not your practice is loaded with clients."

"Maybe so… you never know," Jordan replied.

"I want to add one more thing," Jordan said. "Do you think you'd be coaxed to come if I said that beautiful, special people such as yourself get each session for free?"

Leah blushed and answered, "That is only a blandishment- you're not being sincere!"

"Oh, but I am," Jordan told her.

"And how would I know that? Where is the evidence?"

"Would you believe me if I said that it came from the bottom of my heart?" Jordan asked.

"I'd bet that you would entice anyone with that..."

"And what about this?"

Jordan kissed her swiftly, softly.

Leah blushed as he looked at her when he broke the kiss.

"I guess I would have to reconsider your offer," Leah barely managed to utter.

Jordan grinned.

The dance ended. Leah looked at her watch, which read 1:30 a.m..

"I think I'd better go," Leah said.

"I'll take you back," Jordan told her.

Leah congratulated Caitlin, waved good bye to Aurora and Nathan, who were dancing, and left with Jordan.

Out of the corner of her eye, Leah thought she saw Nathan glance at her as she turned around. But she pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

* * *

Upon arriving at her dorm room, Leah turned to Jordan and thanked him for taking her.

"I had an amazing time," Leah said.

"So did I," Jordan murmured. "Leah?"

"Yeah?"

Jordan took her hand in his and looked into Leah's eyes.

"I wanted to say this earlier, but I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't say this now… I really like you… and I can't help but think that this feeling between us is mutual… and I want to know…if you would be willing to go out with me, as my girlfriend."

Leah was overwhelmed, but ecstatic.

"Yes, I'd love to!" She said.

"I'm glad you feel the same way."

"Good night, Jordan," Leah said.

"Good night, Leah," Jordan said.

Jordan let go of her hand, but only to move his hand and place it under her chin. He leaned in and kissed her. Leah's hands made their way around Jordan's neck, as Jordan deepened their kiss. He placed both his arms around Leah's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Leah suddenly had a flashback of Ethan kissing her, right after they had a snowfight last January…

Hello again! I'm sorry to leave you on that note, but I will be posting another chapter in the very near future. School is almost over… and there will be an abundance of chapters. I just hope that the ideas will keep flowing. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers…each and everyone is greatly appreciated. Please take note: I am open to suggestions. So if any of you have some ideas you would like to share that would make this story better, please, feel free. All thoughts will be considered.

Once again, merci beaucoup! (thank you very much!)

Until the next chapter….mymagic


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Bonjour! Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to post chapter 8…but chapter 9 is well on the way! You can expect an influx of chapters in the future, obviously, because school is over dances around the room.

I just wanted to let you all know that I try to make separations between the changes of setting/topics, but for some reason, the computer does not place the marks that indicate those changes when I post the chapter.

I'm sorry if it gets really confusing. I try to alternate with symbols, to see if any of them work, but none do. Please accept my apologies.

Wishing everyone a great summer and good luck on any final exams,

mymagic


	10. Prima Donna

Disclaimer: The following story is mine- Lurlene McDaniel wrote the books that inspired this story.

Bonjour, tout le monde! (Hello everyone!) I hope summer is treating you well.

I said that the next chapter would come soon- and voila! Here it is!

I thank my reviewers, every single one is appreciated and considered.

For those of you that were wondering were Ethan is- he will make an appearance (NOT a brief one, mind you ) in the story very soon.

So, take a sip of your lemonade (or whatever drink you like), lean back, and enjoy the chapter  !

Have a great summer!

* * *

Leah slowly approached her teacher's desk after class, wanting to ask her something that has been on her mind for days.

"Professor Taylor? Can I have a quick word?" Leah asked.

(A/N: In case you were wondering, this is the English professor that I described in chapter 5 )

Marsha Taylor slowly pushed her glasses away from her eyes and looked up at Leah. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, was my English paper- "

Professor Taylor cut her off "First of all, we are no longer in class, so I would like it if you called me Marsha. And secondly, yes, your paper was fine."

Leah beamed. "Thank you so much,"

"Yet I have to wonder whether I was too lenient with grading your paper. Your

grammar and punctuation was atrocious!"

Leah's smiled immediately turned to a nervous frown.

"Pardon?" Leah said hesitantly.

Marsha's face broke into a smile, and she began laughing.

"I was joking. Sit down, please."

Leah sighed and sat, feeling relieved that what Marsha had said was not true.

"To begin with, I thought that in truth, your grammar and punctuation was perfectly fine. But, I have to inform you of what a great job you did on the paper. You're writing is excellent, but there are just several mistakes you might have overlooked."

"Okay," Leah breathed, "That is something I can digest peacefully,"

Marsha studied Leah for a second.

"You know," she said, "you'd make an excellent writer."

"Thanks," Leah said, smiling.

Marsha stood up and said, "Yet, that is a decision that is entirely yours to make."

Leah followed suit, and replied "I'll definitely keep that in mind,"

"Yes… oh! And don't forget to complete the assignment due Monday; regarding

Emily Dickinson's poem, "Success is counted sweetest","

"Okay, thank you for your time," Leah said as she turned to the door and left.

* * *

Leah was pouring over her homework when Sherry came in with Danny. Leah looked up and saw them. They seemed totally absorbed with one another.

Sherry was smiling prettily at Danny, and Danny leaned in and kissed her.

"Hey Sherry, Danny!" Leah called out.

They didn't seem to hear her. They continued kissing for maybe 10 minutes (during which, Leah tried to go back to her homework, but it became quite difficult, because by that time, Sherry and Danny had progressed to making out; and Sherry's soft moans were not helping the situation) when Leah decided that enough was enough.

She got up and gathered her things, and cast one last glance in Sherry and Danny's direction.

It appeared to Leah that the kissing was getting steamier-because Danny's hands felt up and down Sherry's torso, and he was kissing her neck.

Leah turned her head and closed the door.

Sighing inwardly, she thought, _Ethan and I never shared such moments. _

Another voice in her head said, _But he is 'a man of honor'. He said himself: "I will not dishonor you". Making out can lead to such things, especially when Ethan is the one kissing me…_

Leah shook her head. She was with Jordan now. Despite the fact that she tried to push those thoughts from her mind, she couldn't help but feel a blush creep up her cheeks.

_Stop it! _She told herself, _I'm with Jordan now! _

Leah headed to the library and continued to work diligently on her homework.

* * *

At around 9:00 in the evening, when Leah had enough of her homework, her eyes were watering, and, Leah believed that Sherry and Danny were finished with whatever they were doing, Leah decided to get up.

Leah got off her seat, stretched, and yawned. She spotted Jordan sauntering over to where she was standing. He was grinning, as if happy with a certain accomplishment.

"Hey," he said, smiling and taking Leah's hand in his own.

"Hey Jordan, how are you?" Leah asked, smiling at him.

"I'm fine- and you can take all the credit for that."

"Why is that?" Leah asked.

"Because I just got an A on the paper you helped me with!" Jordan said. He then gathered Leah in his arms and twirled her around.

"Well, someone is definitely happy- and with good reason!"

"I think that this calls for a celebration. Let's go get a cup of coffee!" Jordan exclaimed.

"That's the celebration!" Leah asked, laughing. "Let me enhance it."

Leah tugged on Jordan's shirt, causing him to bend over a little, and kissed him deeply.

Jordan broke the kiss, looking mesmerized. "This is a surprise. What's up?"

"I just think you deserved it- for pulling off such a great grade." Leah answered,

"If that is the reward I get for every good grade I get, I'll make sure to do well in class!" Jordan said with a grin.

"Ha, ha " Leah replied.

"Now how about that cup of coffee?" Jordan asked, taking Leah's hand in his and leading her out of the room.

* * *

The moon seemed to smile and the stars to shine even brighter than before as Leah broke the kiss and stared at the sky while coming up for air.

She looked back at Jordan and smiled, and resumed their kiss.

It started out sweet and soft; but made a transition to passion as Leah deepened the kiss.

She felt Jordan's arms pulling her closer, and Leah snaked her arms up Jordan's chest and placed them on his neck.

She inhaled sharply as Jordan stopped kissing her mouth, only to leave short, sweet kisses on her neck and collarbone.

Leah felt as if fireworks were exploding in the distance. Her hands found themselves playing with and messing up Jordan's hair as the kiss continued.

Leah found herself whispering, "Let's go to your place," with sincerity she felt she never felt before.

Jordan stopped and looked at Leah. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she responded, not breaking eye contact with Jordan.

Jordan looked at the floor and then again at Leah.

"It's funny- you know- I never would have imagined saying this, but, we have been going out for maybe a month, and getting into bed at this time wouldn't seem a bit rushed to you?"

Leah continued to look at him, fully attentive.

"I respect you, Leah. I…well, it's kind of ironic, considering we are making out and all, but, I don't want you to feel pressured into committing to an act that you don't feel ready for."

"I understand," Leah said.

"No, you don't," Jordan said, and his voice cracked as he added, "I…I love you. I do."

"I love you too," Leah said.

"But I don't think that love should be the single reason that is considered before we get involved on such-"

Leah cut him off, "an emotional level," Leah looked down, and then looked back at Jordan and said, "I agree. It's good that we talked this out. I'm glad you feel that way."

Jordan smiled. "I want you to understand that because I love you, I …I know this sounds so cheesy, but- I honor you,"

Leah was forcibly reminded of Ethan Longacre. The night of the carnival, as she and Ethan got into their sleeping bags, Ethan told her, "I will not shame you"…

Leah pushed the thought out of her mind and looked at Jordan.

Emotion unfeigned, she looked at Jordan and whispered "I love you, Jordan," and gave him a final kiss.

"Come, I'll escort you to your dorm," Jordan said.

* * *

"I would very well like that," Leah said and smiled.

Leah and Jordan stopped by her door.

"Goodnight, Jordan," Leah said.

"Goodnight, Leah," Jordan winked and replied.

Leah entered her dorm room and closed the door. She sighed, but laughed when she heard Jordan singing:

"Prima Donna, first lady on the stage, your devotees are on their knees to implore you…"

* * *

I'm sure that this was a surprising chapter… especially due to Leah's behavior. I want to know what you all think. Well, you all will see what happens come the next chapter!

Hint: An Amish boy arrives at Leah's dorm… and why? You all have to wait.

What's going to happen between Nathan and Aurora?

That is going to be coming up soon!

A special thank you goes to my reviewers:

Pug princess, Zarroc, and jesse's1girl

I really appreciate it!

Until next time,

mymagic


	11. Ethan's Arrival

Mymagic here; adding yet another chapter to the story that I have abandoned for maybe half a year. Sorry to keep all of you waiting, but I have this chapter- hopefully a great one, but that is yet to be ascertained- to compensate. So… even with the great quantity of homework that you're all loaded with- and truly do sympathize with you- I hope you get to enjoy the chapter. So do the three "r"s: read, review, and… well, I guess that only makes two "r"s grins sheepishly. So do the 2 "r"s and have yourselves an AWESOME day!

* * *

Disclaimer: The following story is mine- Lurlene McDaniel wrote the books that inspired this story.

"_It's me Leah… Ethan. Don't you remember me?" Ethan asked, his brow furrowed in sadness and frustration. _

_Leah laughed and said, "No, I never knew an Ethan,"_

_Leah turned to kiss a blonde haired- blue eyed man Ethan didn't recognize. _

_Jealousy, sadness, and total desolation overcame Ethan as he bent his head down and stared at his palms. _

'_She doesn't remember me?' Ethan thought, the idea echoing in his head and the anguish tearing at his heart._

And then…

"_Ethan, I am hurt…" Leah looked up and tears spilled down onto her cheeks as she looked back into Ethan's face._

_Ethan felt hot tears spill down his cheeks as he observed the scene around him. Leah hooked onto machines, helpless and completely reliant on the instruments to keep her body running. _

_She was weak, wasted, fragile, but beautiful…the cancer had returned just as their love was rejuvenated, but the cancer was stronger. _

"_I love you, Ethan…please don't leave me…" Leah whispered._

_Ethan reached out to reassure his dying love, but her hand seemed so far away…the distance grew, and she was fading…_

"_Do you promise you won't leave me?" Leah's voice echoed….._

"Do you promise you won't leave me?"

Leah's voice continued to resound in Ethan's mind even after he woke, breathing in the cool, crisp air.

Ethan sat straight, looking around him, absorbing his surroundings, his brain registering the fact that he was in his room and not in the hospital, next to Leah.

Ethan slouched, recalling his dream, and quiet, yet painful sobs escaped his throat.

His Leah, the Leah that he loved so much is gone; he left her… and his incessant nightmares wounded his heart.

He loved her.

He loved her but he was to be baptized in a month's time.

He loved her but his emotions have been wrongly conveyed to Martha Dewberry.

He loved her but he could leave his family.

He loved her but he couldn't abandon his Amish life.

The many woes of his world came crashing down upon him, resembling the very burden that Sisyphus had to time and again carry up the hill.

What can he do to escape these nightmares, to escape the fear and dread that attacks his soul in his dreams?

Why was leaving Leah so hard?

Their worlds clashed, but their hearts were one. And, on top of it all, nobody would be able to help him sort out these feelings, both emotional and physical.

True happiness he found with Leah: the jokes he didn't understand, their interesting trip to the mall, the way she felt in his arms- whether it was during the coed sleepover or "bundling"…

The desire to see her and be with her tugged at his soul.

He couldn't stand it, he had to fulfill this desire- but how could he? His family has so many expectations to which he must live up to.

Where will destiny leave him standing?

* * *

"I just don't know what I'm going to do," Nathan said, despair coating every word, thought, and the tone with which he spoke.

"Nathan, I know you two could work this out," Jordan said, trying to sound reassuring, "She loves you, I know it. It's just that every relationship has that phase during which you feel like you're walking barefoot onto of sharp stones."

"But I can't understand what I did to upset her! She thinks I'm into someone else because instead of spending an hour or two more with her, I'm out with some other friends. And when I'm with her, she accuses me of looking at other girls."

"Are you looking at other girls?" asked Jordan.

"Whose side are you on? Hell no!" Nathan answered indignantly.

"Just asking, just asking..." Jordan replied - holding his hands up in defense.

"I just hope that everything can go back to the way it was before… she means so much to me…" Nathan's voice trailed off in sadness.

"I'm sure you guys will work it out." Jordan said.

"Better go, she's expecting me at 11:00" Nathan said, and immediately got up to go.

"Good luck," Jordan called out after him.

* * *

Exhausted after a very long ride to what he believed to be the university that Leah attended, Ethan felt like he was ready to collapse onto the floor. It was 6:00 in the morning.

After asking several students if they knew Leah and where her dorm was located, and after receiving several weird stares, Ethan managed to find the place.

He was shaking.

_How will she react to me being here?_ he thought.

He reached out his hand to knock onto the door, but a tension and nervousness gripped his soul. It was also much too early, and Ethan knew that Leah couldn't possibly be awake.

_I can't do this_, he realized. _She probably has moved on, and I should not disturb her. She should bask in the new happiness she has found, regardless of whether or not it is with another man. _

_This is not the right time,_ he decided. _If it is G-d's will, He will bring me to her again_.

_It is decided_, he thought as he took several steps backward. He turned his back to her door and started walking away.

"Goodbye, Leah," Ethan whispered, giving the place a final glance and tucking his hoped to meet her again into a distant pocket of his heart.

* * *

Sooooooo- please tell me what you think.

What should happen next? Give me your opinions…. some feedback please!

Next chapter will hopefully be on its way soon!

Love,

mymagic


	12. Happy Anniversary!

Hello, all! I'm so proud of myself; I have completed another chapter in record time! dances around the room.

Anyway, I know that Ethan traveling all that way and finally leaving without doing anything was a bugger- but, there is still more to come!

Reminder: Read and review!

* * *

Leah stared open mouthed in horror.

Mr. Alden decided to give them a month's work assignment due in a week. Everything- the research, design, and presentation- both oral and written- were all due the following week- no excuses accepted.

She felt as if she could punch him in the face.

Only she couldn't, and, if she did, she'd be in deep poop. Not to mention that it would be extremely inconvenient if she would be expelled from school and be charged with a million different things that this old man's creative mind can devise.

The thought gave her something to smile about.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked quietly, curious to know what about this assignment can possibly be amusing. Everybody was giving Mr. Alden a death glare.

Actually, that was amusing.

"I just thought that if I were to hit Mr. Alden, I would be charged with assault as well as other things that I wouldn't be guilty of but he'd probably manage to convince the jury that I am." Leah replied resignation laced around every word.

"I don't see anything funny about it. However, if Mr. Alden would have a death wish for himself and throw himself off a cliff- now that would be funny. In fact, we wouldn't have to complete this ridiculous assignment." Nathan said.

"Everyone is giving Mr. Alden the evil eye behind his back," Leah said, pointing out several students, "They want him to die.".

"That's boring, what you thought of was much more exciting."

"Shutup!" Leah said, playfully punching Nathan on the shoulder.

"You need to practice your punching if you really want Mr. Alden to collapse," Nathan smiled and retorted.

* * *

"So, what did you do today?" Jordan asked Leah while they sat on the library benches, looking through some books.

"Listened to a boring old loon drone on about our ridiculous assignment due next week," Leah smiled and said.

"You took chemistry, you're gonna suffer the consequences," Jordan said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Leah replied, going back to looking at her book.

"Leah?"

"What?"

"I took it upon myself to remember the fact that tonight is our 2 month anniversary. We started dating in December, and now it's February. So, to celebrate, I'm taking you out to dinner." Jordan said, grinning broadly.

Leah smiled at Jordan and brought herself closer onto the bench.

"That's right, it is…I'm so glad you remembered…" she said into his ear while hugging him.

Jordan took Leah's head and held it in his hands. He slowly tilted his head and kissed her gently.

Leah broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Leah answered, smiling, "Which is why we're going to leave the library and continue our celebration either in a different spot, or after dinner."

"How about both?" Jordan asked, a mischievous grin.

"Don't get carried away…" Leah said, grabbing Jordan's hand and pulling him out of the library.

Sitting not so far away was Nathan, a troubled expression placed on his face. Why was the sight of Leah with Jordan making his insides feel like they were on fire?

_I'm not even going there_ Nathan thought.

_Where's Aurora? I should really apologize…. She's right about me not being as devoted as before. What is happening to me?_

Inside, however, Nathan was beginning to comprehend the reason; a reason, which was forbidden to explore, considering the fact that he was in a serious, yet troubled relationship.

* * *

"Nathan! There you are!" shouted Aurora upon seeing Nathan climb the stairs in the direction of his dorm.

She ran down the remaining flights of stairs, past all the other people occupying the stairway, threw her arms around his shoulders and gave him a long, loving kiss.

After breaking it, she hugged him tightly and said: "I missed you so much. I had my exams today, and all I thought about was you…"

"That was certainly an enthusiastic greeting," Nathan said, placing his arm around her waist and drawing her close.

"I have an idea! Let's go to a restaurant tonight! Let's go relax and do something fun!" Aurora said, ecstasy radiating from her face.

"Okay… which one?"

"Which ever one you want, Nathan. You choose. I'm sure I'll enjoy whichever place you want to eat."

"Great! We'll leave at 5:00, because I have a class that finishes at 4:10." Nathan gazed at Aurora and kissed her deeply.

"I'll be waiting for you," she whispered into his ear.

* * *

"This place is great!" Leah exclaimed upon entering the restaurant.

"I knew you'd like it! The food here is awesome, and I want to you take part in the experience of relishing every bite." Jordan said, placing his arm on Leah's waist.

A waiter seated them and handed them exquisitely designed menus.

Leah admired the artistic skill of the designer of these menus, and articulated the thought to Jordan.

"I agree," he replied, "The artwork on these menus beats Picasso's work anyway,"

"Don't you be dissing a great artist," Leah said in a mock- sassy tone.

"I'll be dissing whomever I wish," Jordan replied just as the waiter returned to take their orders, "You're talking to the P-I-M-P".

Leah laughed and they placed their order.

* * *

"I hope you like this one, Aurora," Nathan said, walking with Aurora at his elbow.

"I love it…" Aurora said, "It suits our taste perfectly.

It was true, the dimly –lit, dominantly red-colored room gave the place a romantic, sensual aura (A/N: That was not intentional. ; ) ).

They were seated, and placed their orders.

Nathan suddenly noticed that across the hall, Jordan and Leah were sitting together.

They were sitting together and holding hands.

They were sitting together and gazing at one other, Leah was blushing.

And then, they were sitting together and kissing.

Nathan was so caught up with this sight, that he did realize Aurora calling his name.

And he didn't realize Aurora glancing at him, and then at Leah, realizing something she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Evil… I am evil….sorry guys. Try to enjoy. And, this goes without saying, but, review!

Love,

Mymagic;)


	13. Broken Up

Hey guys! Sorry about the extremely LONG delay… school kind of took over my life (especially if you take calculus). Anyhow, winter break is here and I'll try to post as many chapters as I can. If there are any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed, please tell me so that I can change them! Thanx.

So here is yet another chapter. Enjoy!

mymagic;)

* * *

"Some things in life are beyond people's understanding."

Leah couldn't help but agree with that phrase, for it so perfectly described the status of her social life; and by social, she meant the people with whom she associates herself.

Nathan and Aurora are constantly fighting; and when Leah inquires as to the cause, or even just offers help, Nathan refuses to comply.

Aurora won't talk to her. The reason: "It's complicated," she said, giving Leah a look that people usually give their enemies.

_And mom_, she thought, _mom is still trying to get over Neil…and is emotionally destroyed_.

It seemed to Leah that the only normal people in her life were Jordan and Sherry. Jordan was completely supportive, trying to help with Nathan and Aurora, and comforting Leah when she needed it most.

And this whole mess was certainly not helping her focus on her chemistry test, which is exactly six hours away.

Leah, whose head was flat on the desk, stared at the red numbers that were presently on her clock: 2:45 a.m.

_I give up! I will not remember ANYTHING if I stay up any longer._

She stood up, unfolded the blankets on her bead, crawled in under the covers, and attempted to fall asleep…but sleep wouldn't come. And with good reason.

Somehow, during the process by which Leah was getting into her bed, she remembered Ethan.

Somehow, she forgot him these past couple of months, and now she remembered him…

And from some deep, unknown corner of her heart, sadness took over…

And somehow, hot, wet, droplets of H2O managed to travel down her cheeks as slumber finally dominated her conscious.

* * *

Walking into the testing area, Leah decided that if Nathan was going to ignore her, so was she.

Surprisingly, the test was understandable and fair; and Leah walked out of the room pretty confident she had received a minimum score of a 90.

Jordan met her outside, and they exchanged the present occurrences of the day.

"Your eyes are slightly swollen, Leah. Are you okay?" Jordan asked; concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Leah lied, "It's just that studying for an exam all night makes me look a bit different in the morning."

"Okay," Jordan said, placing his arm over her shoulders and kissing her on the forehead.

Leah smiled at him, but as she looked away, she saw Nathan sitting by the corner, looking at them.

"Ugh," Leah muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"It's…it's just that Nathan's been pissing me off these past couple of days. He's been so moody, and when I offer to help, he just becomes this… this… complicated… person!"

"Well, I could understand why…"

"And what reason could possibly justify his behavior?"

"How about this one: Aurora broke up with him two days ago."

Okay peeps, next chapter coming up very soon!!

Review, please!

Merci beaucoup!


End file.
